


天使的性

by cyancyanl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, top!Crowley - Freeform, 有点蠢兮兮的第一次性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: 阿兹拉斐尔提起了世界末日那晚克劳利发起的同居邀请。





	天使的性

与天使发生的性爱是什么样子的？这是一个克劳利思考了六千年的问题。

性和进食、呼吸还有睡觉一样，并没有写进天使的初始程序里。阿兹拉斐尔也许可以为了美食妥协，但是他依旧是一个举止得体优雅的绅士。几个世纪过去了，两个人最亲密的肢体接触还仅停留在握手。

所以当阿兹拉斐尔提起世界末日那一晚在公共汽车站的同居邀请时，老恶魔怀疑自己出现了末世后应激幻觉。“书店最近在装修，你知道的，它的防火措施可能还停留在上世纪。” 天使一脸温和地解释着，仿佛这不是什么一个小奇迹就能解决的借口。“再说了，你以前从来没有邀请我去你的居所。我对此非常感兴趣，如果你不介意的话。”

“那么，欢迎光临寒舍。” 下一秒，他们站在了克劳利家的门廊前，恶魔做了一个夸张的弯腰礼。“我这儿……不经常来客人。你……你觉得怎么样？” 克劳利站在阿兹拉斐尔背后，拉低墨镜露出充满杀意的表情看着家里的植物，老子养你们这么久，今天最好别让我失望。高大盆栽哗啦啦的响声戛然而止，此刻就算是龙卷风来袭也不能让它们抖动半分。阿兹拉斐尔仔细观察着四周，郑重地给出了他的评价：“非常现代的风格。干净利落又不失格调。个人特质十分浓烈，我很喜欢。” 天使顿了顿，把手放在心口上欣慰地补充道：“尤其是这些植物，它们是那样充满生气。噢克劳利，我竟不知道你对园艺有如此研究。”

在恶魔听来，前一句话四舍五入可以理解为“因为是你，所以我很喜欢”。对于后一句，他决定以后看见叶斑时可以给植物三天时间作为反思期。

两人一起享用了从法国“快递”过来的烛光晚餐和上回留下的教皇新堡红酒，只是这一次他们没有费心把酒精排出体内。距离下一次世界末日还有一段时间，他们也不再有任何工作指标要完成。偶尔的微醺是一种令人享受的放纵。

阿兹拉斐尔的脸颊在烛光的映照下红红的，他眼帘半垂着，打了一个小小的哈欠。“抱歉，人类的躯体饱食之后就容易发困……你能指引我卧室在哪儿吗？” 恶魔噗嗤一声笑出来：“得了天使，你不会真的有睡觉的习惯吧？你明知道我们根本不需要这种落后的能量补充方式。” “但是这是一种有趣的体验！” 阿兹拉斐尔露出孩子似的表情，“你难道不想知道梦境是什么样的吗？我们可以一起学会做梦。”

“我们”这个词在克劳利的胸腔里咚咚作响，他没有把阿兹拉斐尔引导到客房，而是推开了主卧的石门。阿兹拉斐尔走进去，便马上被巨大落地窗外的光景吸引：“噢，看看这景色多美啊！” 站在窗前，可以看到泰晤士河岸边星星点点的灯光。巨大的摩天轮缓缓转动着，像是把时间都拉长了。玻璃散发的寒气似乎让阿兹拉斐尔清醒了一点，他看了克劳利一眼，小声说道：“那，那我先去洗漱了。”

克劳利把墨镜放在床头柜上，摸着下巴在房间里焦躁地来回踱步，听见平时作为摆设的浴室此时传来哗啦啦的水声。就算是地狱永不熄灭的火焰也没有让老恶魔如此燥热过，他觉得自己此刻可能需要围绕地球跑三圈冷静一下。他对阿兹拉斐尔大概是一见钟情，然后花了约一千年确定自己的心意，但是他一直以为自己隐藏得很好。克劳利还没有堕落到引诱一个天使与他上床的地步，从天堂坠落这种事他一个人经历过就够了。不，别再狡辩了，你这个恶魔，是你先把他引到主卧的不是吗。是的，但是……但是……撒旦在上啊——

阿兹拉斐尔从浴室里出来了，他换下了那身几乎一年四季都不变的三件套，改为一套白底金边的丝绸长袖睡衣，让克劳利想起他们第一次见面时天使穿着的白色长袍。他看起来整个人都在发光，照亮了这个灰色基调的房间。“我，我借用了你的沐浴露，希望你还不要介意。” “哦，没问题。” 恶魔机械地回答着，没有注意到天使根本羞怯地不敢抬头看他。

当克劳利穿着黑色睡袍，支棱着还在滴水的头发回来时，看见阿兹拉斐尔戴着小圆眼镜靠在床头看书——地知道克劳利家里怎么会有书。阿兹拉斐尔把眼神从书页上移开，微微皱起眉头说：“真是的，你这样会感冒的”， 说罢轻轻打了一个响指，让老恶魔的红发干爽服帖地垂在耳边，似乎还顺便焗了油。

克劳利滑进被子里，像是没有眼皮的蛇那样瞪大黄色的眼瞳一动不动地盯着阿兹拉斐尔，仿佛要确定对方是否是真实的。阿兹拉斐尔关上了灯，翻过身面对着克劳利，一脸激动地说：“现在，让我们来睡觉吧。（Now, let’s sleep.）” 就算是在黑夜里，克劳利依旧能看到天使眼睛里闪着的小小微光，他似乎还在喋喋不休着什么：“……我一直想知道恶魔做梦的时候，会梦到公山羊吗？……”。克劳利不动声色地拉近了两人的距离，他能够感受到对面的人辐射出的体温和几乎要落在他脸上的呼吸。蛇类灵敏的嗅觉捕捉到了沐浴露的人工香料和小雏菊的气味，那是阿兹拉斐尔的气味。

他在两个人的嘴唇快要挨上的时候停住了，阿兹拉斐尔不知什么时候也安静了下来。克劳利望进对方的蓝眼睛，低声问了一句：“我可以吗？（May I?）”

天使的回应是闭上眼轻轻吻了过去。

天使的嘴唇像洋娃娃那样又小又精致，尝上去比刚出炉的面包还要松软。恶魔灵活的舌头很快探入并舔遍了对方嘴里的每一个角落。阿兹拉斐尔被亲得手都不知道放哪儿好，踌躇了一会儿才学会环上克劳利的脖子。他们不知疲倦地缠绵了很久，像是要把六千年的份都补回来。分开的时候克劳利的胸膛剧烈起伏着，好像他真的需要呼吸似的，说：“我一直不知道……” “你不知道当我发现你跟我想得一样的时候我有多开心。” 阿兹拉斐尔的蓝眼睛里泛起了一层薄雾，他依然微笑着说：“但是我们现在自由了，不是吗？以及你应该开始叫我的名字了，克劳利，严格来讲我不再是一个天使了。”

“不，你是 _我的_ 天使。”

‘我的天使’，克劳利觉得自己很喜欢这个前缀。他在心里默念了几遍，一边伸出舌头从阿兹拉斐尔的脖颈向上舔舐到脸颊，光是这个动作就引起了身下人激烈的战栗。他的天使整个人都变红了，纯情得好像不知道接下来应该发生什么一样。喔，也许他真的不知道。

老恶魔笑了，他用尖牙轻轻啃咬着天使脸上的软肉和圆嘟嘟的下巴，手上悉悉索索地开始解对方的睡衣扣子。“等，等一下！” 阿兹拉斐尔有些惊慌地推开了克劳利的手，不确定地问道：“在……在你继续之前，我……我是不是换成女性的身体会比较好？”

克劳利觉得自己头上的问号都要实体化了。“你在说什么蠢话？”恶魔的脸皱到了一起，一贯的讽刺语气不经意间偷跑了出来：“你这张老脸我都看了六千年了，要是换成别人我还不适应呢！”

“噢……” 他的天使眉毛耷了下来，露出有点受伤的表情。

“阿兹拉斐尔，”克劳利叹了口气，换上认真的表情重复了一遍：“我爱你，因为你是你，跟你在什么皮囊里没有关系。你这副身体很好看，世界上独一份的好看，我很喜欢。现在，我们是要继续，还是你想我们变成两团在空气中做爱的光？”

“噢，克劳利，你刚刚说的话真甜。” 阿兹拉斐尔很快笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角像盛了蜜糖。克劳利的天使其实意外地好哄。

“那么，你准备好做一些圣经上禁止的事了吗，天使？”

“我很确定那一段是人类自己编的。”

镜头倒回到解扣子，克劳利继续进行着把对方衣服脱光这一项艰苦的工作。他恨不得直接打一个响指让所有衣服消失，但是这样做他的天使肯定会像受惊的兔子一样把他踹下床，然后嘭的一下消失并且大概五百年都不再理他。想到这里他气呼呼地掐了一把阿兹拉斐尔的小肚子，引来对方因为痛痒而发出的微弱抗议。

和天使做爱是什么感觉？克劳利认为自己像是埋进了一大团软糯的棉花糖里。阿兹拉斐尔长了一副大众认知里标准的天使的样子：在一些油画里，天使被描绘成光屁股的婴儿，而他身上确实还保留着很多孩童的特征。阿兹拉斐尔有着圆润的面颊和眼睛，鼻尖和下巴尖上都有一小块肉肉的突起，笑起来的时候眉眼弯弯，嘴角却微微下收，让他看起来天真无害。长年被包裹在衣物下的躯体白皙柔软，连体毛都稀疏得很，恶魔细长的手指掐上去会留下一道道红痕。

蛇的牙齿并不是为了咀嚼而生，它们会慢慢地把猎物整个吞进肚子里，然后花上好几天去消化。恶魔张大嘴含住阿兹拉斐尔一边的乳肉，滑腻的口感让他回忆起有一次陪天使去皮埃蒙特品尝的意式奶冻。克劳利灵活的舌头上下挑逗着那小小的乳尖，时不时用牙轻轻咬舐，引得初经人事的阿兹拉斐尔全身颤抖。他无力地推搡着胸前克劳利红色的毛茸茸的脑袋，小声呜咽着：“你干什么呢……别……别咬那里……” 克劳利扩大了笑容，变本加厉地往前推进了一步，瘦长的双手蛇行一般环过天使的腰身，抓住充满肉感的臀部开始揉搓。

他肖想这个包在白色西装裤下的丰腴屁股很久了，这是那种一只手都握不住的性感屁股，和它们的主人一样柔软且包容。克劳利可以想象出它们将会如何把自己的阴茎整根吃进去，然后跟随主人的动作拍打在他的胯部。克劳利的裆部快要爆炸了，他把润滑涂在手指上挤进穴口，刚伸入一个指节，便听到上方传来咯咯的笑声。

“阿兹拉斐尔！” 老恶魔又气又无奈：“你这样笑太毁气氛了！”

“哈哈……对不起……你知道我很怕痒，特别是你的手臂蹭着我的腰。我错了，我不是故意的。” 这是犯规，阿兹拉斐尔又露出了那种就算他把地球炸掉克劳利也会原谅他的无辜表情。

“如果我露出害怕的表情，或者哭起来，你会感觉更加……有兴致吗？” 就算屁股里插着一根手指，天使也在努力让别人感到好受一点。

“什么？不！我是一个恶魔，不是一个虐待狂！” 克劳利抽了抽鼻子，把后半句’我怎么舍得让你哭’咽了下去。这太肉麻了，克劳利，你清醒一点。

“那……那说一些类似’喔你真是太棒了！’这样的赞美的话呢？再……再下流一点的我可能得回家练习一下。” 天使用手捂住了自己的脸作出不好意思的样子，蓝眼睛偷偷从指缝间观察克劳利的反应。

“求求你闭嘴吧！” 老恶魔崩溃地叫起来，他凑过去用一个龇牙咧嘴的亲吻堵住了对方的嘴。克劳利可以感觉到阿兹拉斐尔止不住的偷乐，真是一个卑鄙的天使。

克劳利捅进去的时候两个人都发出了一阵长长的叹息。阿兹拉斐尔的甬道紧致又火热，很快便接纳了克劳利的整个阴茎。恶魔托着天使的大腿问他：“你感觉怎么样？” 对面的人瞪着圆圆的眼睛望着他回答：“有点儿胀……还有点痒。你为什么要问——噢我的上帝啊！”

克劳利低着头快速抽插起来，阿兹拉斐尔带着哭腔的细小惊叫让他努力克制的兽性蠢蠢欲动。在感受到他的天使试图捂着嘴不发出如此羞耻的声音时，克劳利十指相扣把对方的手压在床上，不由分说地开始亲吻他。他的天使无论什么时候接吻都会乖乖闭上眼睛。克劳利放缓了速度开始难耐地研磨着，如愿听到了一丝延长的甜腻呻吟。

恶魔找好角度顶撞着，阿兹拉斐尔从未想过人类的身体能产生这样的感觉：“上帝啊……停下来，克劳利……快停下……我，我不行了……呜……” “真的吗？你真的想让我停下吗，天使？” 克劳利脸上露出极度兴奋的表情，黄色的眼瞳放大到几乎占据了整个眼眶。恶魔抓着阿兹拉斐尔的手撸动他自己高高勃起的阴茎，发出蛇类的嘶嘶声说：“你看你自己明明也兴奋得不行，承认吧，阿兹拉斐尔，承认你喜欢这个！” 阿兹拉斐尔扭过头去不想看他，一边努力在狂风骇浪的快感中找回理智一边呜咽着说：“克劳利……你这个坏……混蛋恶魔！” 他的天使居然开口说出了第一句脏话，克劳利把这一行为当成最好的褒奖，操干得更卖力了。

阿兹拉斐尔在克劳利的前后夹击下很快便射了出来，猛烈收缩的内壁让恶魔也很快缴了械。克劳利高潮时眼前闪过的白光让他一瞬间仿佛回到了天堂。他有些脱力地躺倒在一边，眨巴了几下眼睛，意识开始逐渐清醒。片刻后，克劳利猛地弹起身看向还一脸迷茫的天使，上上下下里里外外检查了一遍，在确定对方没有受伤以后用魔法清理了留在体内的精液，才放心地躺了回去。

阿兹拉斐尔过了好久才回过神来，他没有表现出生气或者羞愧，而是带着未褪去的鼻音开口说：“刚才真的是……令人惊诧的体验。”

恶魔坏心眼地追问他：“我表现得怎么样？”

“虽然你的嘴还是很坏……但是总得来说我觉得你做得很好，而且……”

“而且什么？” 克劳利牵起嘴角，露出小男孩一般骄傲的表情。

“而且还很性感。” 天使小声补充。

“撒旦啊，”老恶魔感觉自己六千年来锻炼的厚脸皮突然有点发烫，他牵起阿兹拉斐尔的一只手捂住自己的脸，模糊不清地说：“你真的是上帝派来杀我的吧。”

“我呢？我表现得怎么样？” 天使突然问道。

克劳利吻了一下阿兹拉斐尔的手心，把它放在自己的胸前：“一百分的出色，我的天使。你不知道你有多好。”

阿兹拉斐尔听罢扭过头来，露出熟悉的甜蜜又羞赧的微笑：“噢，谢谢你这么说。”

体力活动加上酒精的作用，让克劳利竟真的有些困了。他挪到阿兹拉斐尔身边，长手长脚很自然地缠上对方的身体，在令人安心的暖意中懒懒地说：“睡吧，天使。晚安。”

待克劳利熟睡之后，阿兹拉斐尔睁开眼在黑夜里仔细端详着。对面的人长了一张大众认知中标准的邪恶脸：消瘦的轮廓、高颧骨、鹰钩状的鼻子、颜色鲜艳的薄唇，和天生的尖牙利齿。天使伸出手描摹那下巴上的沟壑，经过因为年岁变得些许柔和的下颌线，拨开耳边的碎发露出小小的蛇形纹身。最终，他在克劳利的额头上落下一个吻，说：“祝好梦，我的恶魔。”


End file.
